


Contradição perfeita

by isse



Series: High School through poetry - português [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, horny boys, jooheon gets scared easily, stupid cheeky lines
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isse/pseuds/isse
Summary: “Giving me head on the unmade bed?”“Cala a boca... por favor.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Isso é uma continuação de uma fic Jookyun minha. Sugiro que leiam a primeira parte, pessoas.  
> Ok, ultimamente estou achando tudo o que escrevo uma bosta, por isso espero que não esteja tão ruim assim. Boa leitura!

Leia a primeira parte [aqui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8531647)

* * *

 

Havia pouco mais de um mês que Jooheon tinha se aproximado efetivamente de Changkyun, naquela cafeteria vazia em um sábado incomum. Durante aquele mês, os dois garotos se conheceram melhor, e Jooheon frequentava ainda mais aquele café, compartilhando muffins de mirtilo com o outro garoto.

Mas ainda assim, Jooheon sentia-se perdido no labirinto que Lim Changkyun era.

Porque, na escola, Changkyun ainda ficava todo o tempo com Kihyun, e Jooheon estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava com ciúmes. Mas nem ciúmes ele podia sentir, porque o realmente estava acontecendo entre ele e Changkyun? Jooheon não sabia dizer.

Porque sempre que Jooheon convidava Changkyun para sair, o mais novo aceitava, mas raramente sorria. Sempre que Jooheon contava algo para o garoto, Changkyun parecia querer dizer algo também, mas logo se calava, como lembrando-se de que aquela não era sua personalidade. Changkyun era confuso, e Jooheon sabia daquilo.

Mas toda a confusão que o garoto causava em seu corpo e em sua mente não era o que intrigava Jooheon. O que o intrigava era que tipo de relacionamento eles tinham. Amizade? Amizade colorida?

Porque após o único beijo que os garotos trocaram – em uma rua vazia a noite, pós grandes hambúrgueres e refis de Coca-cola – Changkyun só sorriu para ele, suas raras covinhas aparecendo e seus olhos desviando-se. E eles continuaram o caminho, os lábios de Jooheon formigando e sua cabeça borbulhando.

Jooheon pensou em toda aquela situação pelo breve período de tempo em que guardava seus livros no retângulo acinzentado e metalizado após mais um dia massante de aulas. Ainda era terça, e as aulas terminavam naquela mesma semana, dando início às férias de inverno. Jooheon não contava mais os dias, ele contava os segundos restantes.

Fechando e trancando o cubículo, Jooheon começou a andar pelos corredores já vazios da escola em direção a saída. Changkyun ainda rondava seus pensamentos, sua atitude fechada e os raros momentos em que ele se permitia um sorriso. Jooheon sempre ficava orgulhoso quando ele conseguia algum sorriso do garoto. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele queria descobrir porque Changkyun se prendia tanto naquela cela que ele mesmo construíra.

Jooheon queria ajudar Changkyun a se libertar.

Saindo dos limites da escola, Jooheon viu o garoto que atormentava sua mente e seu corpo sentado no meio fio, atenção em seu celular e gravata frouxa. A mochila de Changkyun jazia ao seu lado, e a calça escura estava suja com a poeira da rua. Jooheon só queria limpar aquela poeira.

“Oi.” Jooheon disse, aproximando-se inseguro do outro. Eles não tinham conversado depois daquele único beijo.

“Oi.” Changkyun respondeu baixo, olhando rapidamente para Jooheon. Logo seus olhos estavam de volta na tela do celular, em algum jogo colorido demais.

Jooheon sentou-se no meio fio ao lado do garoto, suspirando longamente e encarando seus tênis velhos. Ele provavelmente precisava de um novo par em breve. Ele procurou por palavras em sua mente, mas nada parecia certo ou apropriado. Uma palavra errada podia afastar Changkyun completamente.

Então Jooheon optou por algo simples.

“Esperando alguém te buscar?” perguntou.

“Não.” O menino respondeu sem desviar os olhos da tela. “Eu volto para casa sozinho. Eu só... Eu só estou perdendo tempo aqui.”

“Porque?” Jooheon inquiriu. Durante aquele mês, Jooheon percebera que Changkyun raramente ficava em sua casa. Ele não sabia porque, mas o garoto evitava longas horas no próprio lar. Changkyun trabalhava nos fins de semana e gastava horas livres na biblioteca, sempre entretido em alguma atividade. Até mesmo os dias em que ele saía com Jooheon pareciam uma desculpa para fugir de casa.

No fim, Changkyun só deu de ombros para a pergunta de Jooheon.

“Quer sair hoje?” Ele, então, perguntou de repente.

“Para fazer o quê?” Changkyun perguntou de volta, finalmente guardando o celular no bolso.

“Sei lá...” Ele começou. “Assistir um filme? Comer algo?”

Mas Changkyun não respondeu, focando seus olhos na rua tranquila. A maioria dos alunos já tinha ido embora, então poucos carros transitavam na rua arborizada. Jooheon manteve-se calado, observando as folhas que caíam e sua dança causada pelo vento outonal.

“Porque você está fazendo isso?” Changkyun perguntou, assustando levemente o outro. Jooheon não esperava aquela acidez no tom do garoto. Changkyun era fechado, mas não ríspido.

“O quê?” Ele perguntou ainda surpreso.

“Porque você está fazendo isso?” Changkyun repetiu. “Se aproximando de mim, sorrindo para mim, me convidando para filmes, me beijando?”

Jooheon sentiu seu rosto esquentar, desviando seus olhos do rosto conflitado de Changkyun.

“É...” Começou, limpando sua garganta. Não era assim que ele tinha planejado uma confissão (apesar de que seus sentimentos eram mais do que óbvios). “É porque eu gosto de você, C-chang-”

“Não diga isso.” Changkyun o interrompeu. “Você mal me conhece, Jooheon! Como você pode gostar de mim? Como você pode gostar de mim quando tudo o que eu faço é te ignorar?”

“Isso não é verdade, você sabe disso.” Jooheon disse. “Eu te conheço. Você gosta de Leonard Cohen e de músicas folk. Você não presta atenção em nenhuma aula, exceto biologia e literatura. Seu melhor amigo é Yoo Kihyun. Seu maior carma é Lee Jooheon.” Ele riu e não perdeu o pequeno sorriso nos lábios do outro.

“Jooheon...”

“Porque você tem tanto medo de mim?” Jooheon perguntou.

“Eu não tenho medo de você.” O menino retrucou.

“Talvez não de mim.” Ele ponderou. “Mas você tem medo de alguma coisa relacionada a mim. Vamos, Changkyun.”

Changkyun encarou seu colo e o tecido grosso da calça de uniforme. Ele brincou com suas mãos, inseguro sobre o que sentia, sobre as palavras que tinha que dizer.

Afinal, ele não queria mais ser o garoto que se esconde quando vê covinhas profundas. Mas velhos hábitos dificilmente morrem.

“Eu quero assistir filmes com você. Ou comer algo na cidade. Ou só passar o tempo ao seu lado.” Changkyun começou, e Jooheon manteve-se quieto e atento, sabendo que o outro precisava de espaço e tempo. “E eu realmente gosto dos seus lábios...”

Changkyun fez uma grande pausa, olhos ainda baixos. Jooheon sentia-se quente, mas de uma maneira acolhedora. Como chocolate quente em uma cafeteria isolada.

“Eu realmente gosto de você, Jooheon. Eu sei que pode parecer mentira, mas eu gosto. E eu quero você. E no início vai ser lindo, você vai descobrir minhas manias e vai se apaixonar por elas. E o mesmo vale para mim... Mas depois tudo vai ficar irritante. Você não vai conseguir ficar do meu lado por dez segundos, e eu vou odiar suas covinhas. E aí vai acabar, e eu vou chorar em uma cama fria.” Changkyun fez uma pausa, respirando fundo. “E, Jooheon, eu realmente não quero odiar suas covinhas.”

Jooheon observou o rosto infantil do garoto a sua frente e sorriu. Se uma das manias de Changkyun era falar demais quando nervoso, Jooheon já tinha se apixonado por ela. Aquele garoto era tão precioso, e Jooheon só queria abraçá-lo.

Mas ele só começou a rir.

Porque era simplesmente hilária a forma como Changkyun “previa” um suposto relacionamento entre eles. Como ele pensara demais naquele cenário tanto trágico quanto cômico.

“Porque você está rindo?” Changkyun perguntou, finalmente olhando o outro nos olhos.

“Que horas?” Jooheon inquiriu entre risos, referindo-se ao seu convite inicial.

“Em uma terça-feira?”

“Isso importa?”

“Oito horas.” Changkyun repondeu, levantando-se e jogando a mochila sobre os ombros. “Esteja pronto.”

Jooheon assentiu assim que o outro começou a andar de volta para casa. Ele sorriu, o sorriso contido do menino ainda gravado em sua mente.

Ele observou Changkyun até que ele se dissolveu nas cores do céu.

**~*~**

Jooheon encontrou Changkyun às oito na praça em que tinham combinado por mensagem. Há muito o sol já tinha se posto e a noite era fria. A pequena praça estava vazia, exceto pelo garoto sentado em um banco ao lado de um poste de luz antigo.

Changkyun tinha seu rosto enterrado em um cachecol claro, os olhos novamente entretidos no celular em suas mãos. Jooheon aproximou-se rapidamente, sentando-se ao lado do outro. Changkyun guardou o celular e sorriu para ele, e Jooheon disse para si mesmo que o rubor nas bochechas do outro era culpa do frio.

“Ok, o que vamos fazer?” Jooheon perguntou.

“Eu tenho o plano perfeito.” Changkyun sorriu mais. “Vamos.”

“Onde a gente vai?” Ele voltou a perguntar.

“Surpresa.”

**~*~**

Jooheon não tinha gostado nem um pouco do “plano perfeito” que Changkyun tinha em mente. Sua _crush_ no garoto mais novo era óbvia, mas aquilo não queria dizer que ele faria qualquer coisa por ele.

E Jooheon não estava disposto a fazer o que Changkyun tinha sugerido.

Os dois meninos estavam em frente ao velho e abandonado teatro da cidade, a rua vazia e o vento forte. O sorriso nos lábios de Changkyun mostrava que ele estava animado de mais com sua ideia, enquanto Jooheon era totalmente contra ela.

“Por favor, me diga que isso é uma brincadeira.” Jooheon disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

“Não é. Vamos, vai ser divertido.” Changkyun respondeu, começando a andar em direção ao portão decadente, mas o braço de Jooheon o impediu.

“Changkyun~!” Jooheon reclamou, ainda abraçado ao braço do outro. “Eu odeio essas coisas... vamos fazer outra coisa.”

“Porque?” Changkyun perguntou, tentando puxar o outro para o teatro.

“Eu sou medroso pra’ caralho. Vamos embora.”

“Anda, Jooheon. Vai ser legal.” Ele persistiu. “Eu sempre venho aqui, esse lugar é inofensivo.”

“Porque você sempre vem aqui? Você é louco?”

“É um lugar calmo.” Changkyun respondeu, tirando do bolso de seu casaco uma pequena lanterna.

O garoto abriu o portão enferrujado com calma, e o rangido formado era um clichê de filme de terror. Jooheon gemeu em medo ao lado de Changkyun, que só riu de leve e continuou o caminho, subindo as escadas cobertas por folhas.

“Você vai ficar o tempo todo agarrado no meu braço assim?” Changkyun perguntou, olhando para Jooheon de lado.

“Claro. O que eu posso fazer se suas ideias são uma bosta?”

“Eu não estou reclamando.” Changkyun disse, iluminando o caminho. “Vem, vamos entrar aqui.”

Changkyun abriu uma porta, e logo uma escada surgiu a frente dos dois. Eles subiram os degraus em silêncio, vez ou outra escutando o ranger da madeira e os choros de Jooheon.

No fim, eles estavam no patamar superior do teatro, as poltronas vermelhas acabadas pelo tempo. Tudo era silencioso, e a única iluminação vinha da lanterna de Changkyun. Eles se sentaram em duas poltronas, e Changkyun colocou sua lanterna entre suas pernas. A luz fraca iluminava o palco de madeira castigado pelos cupins.

“Sério, eu achei que depois da conversa de hoje, a gente faria algo mais romântico.” Jooheon reclamou, seus lábios em um bico infantil. Era bom, pelo menos, que a escuridão escondia o vermelho em suas bochechas.

“Isso é romântico, Jooheon.” Changkyun disse. “Olha só, nós dois, sozinhos no escuro... Só os fantasmas como nossos companheiros.”

“Cala a boca!” Jooheon gritou, batendo no braço de Changkyun que ria da desgraça do outro.

“Ok, desculpa.” Changkyun falou, levantando seus braços e rendendo-se à ira de Jooheon. “Mas eu comprei doces para a gente.”

Changkyun mexeu novamente no bolso de seu casaco, tirando dali diversos chocolates e balas, pousando parte deles na mão de Jooheon. O garoto abriu uma trufa e a colocou em sua boca, apreciando o creme que derretia sobre sua língua. Se Changkyun tivesse vários chocolates, Jooheon poderia até perdoá-lo por aquela ideia horrível.

“Porque ninguém compra esse lugar e transfoma ele em algo útil?” Jooheon perguntou, jogando outro doce em sua boca.

“Ele é útil para a gente.” Changkyun retrucou, aproximando-se da orelha de Jooheon para sussurrar. “E os fantasmas de atores assassinados aqui não deixam as pessoas comprarem esse lugar.”

Jooheon gritou, afastando-se e batendo em Changkyun.

“Ah, eu te odeio.” Jooheon disse, regularizando sua respiração.

“Como você se assusta com tão pouco?” Changkyun perguntou, aproximando sua mão para afagar as costas do garoto.

Mas o gesto só fez com que Jooheon voltasse a bater em Changkyun, xingando-lhe de diversos nomes e repetindo “eu te odeio” várias vezes. E então, Changkyun segurou o rosto de Jooheon com suas duas mãos, esmagando as bochechas e olhando fundo em seus olhos.

E no segundo seguinte, Changkyun selou sua boca na de Jooheon, os lábios encostando-se em um beijo calmo e silencioso. Eles se moviam com vergonha, experimentando o outro com cautela. Jooheon fechou seus olhos e partiu seus lábios, encontrando a língua de Changkyun. O beijo continuava calmo, as mãos de Changkyun brincando com os cabelos vermelhos de Jooheon.

Quando eles se afastaram, Changkyun sorriu e lambeu os lábios finos e vermelhos. A lanterna o iluminava de maneira tênue, dando-lhe um aspecto etéreo.

“Eu te odeio.” Jooheon voltou a dizer, mas Changkyun só riu. “Você não pode me beijar para suavizar minha raiva...”

“Funcionou?”

Jooheon não respondeu, desviando seus olhos do rosto do outro. Mas Changkyun só se aproximou mais uma vez, pousando um rápido beijo em sua bochecha. Jooheon bufou, mas sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

“Quem é você e o que fez com o garoto que fugia de mim?” Jooheon perguntou.

“Você quer ele de volta?” Changkyun devolveu uma pergunta.

“Não.” Jooheon respondeu, voltando a olhar para o outro. Em um lapso de coragem, ele depositou um selinho nos lábios pequenos de Changkyun.

Ele tinha até esquecido sobre onde estavam ou sobre sua suposta raiva em relação a Changkyun. Porque os lábios do garoto eram rachados contra os seus macios, e aquela parecia ser a contradição perfeita. Jooheon podia passar a noite toda ali, trocando beijos e escondendo rubores.

“Você quer sair daqui?” Changkyun, então, perguntou.

“Sim.” Jooheon não hesitou em responder. “Vamos.”

“Não foi tão ruim, certo?”

“Foi um pesadelo.”

Changkyun riu, e suas risadas ecoaram pelo teatro abandonado.  

**~*~**

Os dois garotos andavam pelas ruas frias de mãos dadas, sorrisos em seus rostos jovens. O frio não era capaz de perturbá-los, o aconchego que a primeira paixão era superando as questões climáticas.

“Você quer comer ramen?” Changkyun sugeriu. “Tem um lugar aqui perto que faz um ótimo.”

“Porque a gente comeu chocolate antes do ramen?” Jooheon inquiriu, balançando as mãos juntas entre seus corpos.

“Porque a gente faz o que a gente quiser.” Foi a resposta de Changkyun.

“Porque você é assim?” Jooheon perguntou, observando o perfil do garoto. Ele era tão único, Jooheon o queria totalmente para si.

“I am what I am!” Changkyun respondeu sorridente, arrancando risadas de Jooheon.

“Ok, então vamos comer ramen.”

Eles acabaram em um pequeno estabelecimento vazio de esquina, um homem velho encarregado de preparar os pratos. Changkyun e Jooheon fizeram seus pedidos rapidamente, esperando em silêncio a prática refeição. Depois de pagar, os dois garotos comeram sentados no meio fio, levando os hashis a boca.

“Hum, isso é realmente muito bom.” Jooheon disse enquanto mastigava.

Changkyun produziu um som em sua garganta, concordando com Jooheon enquanto continuava a comer. Passar tempo com Jooheon era simplesmente múltiplo. Era calmo, excitante, engraçado, aconchegante, novo, assustador. Era tudo e era maravilhoso. Changkyun secretamente amava esses momentos.

Talvez não tão secretamente.

**~*~**

“Jooheon, você realmente não precisa me acompanhar até minha casa.” Changkyun disse.

Os dois garotos andavam de mãos dadas pela rua escura e vazia do bairro afastado, protegendo-se do frio na presença do outro. Changkyun insistia que não era necessário que Jooheon o acompanhasse, mas o garoto estava convicto em fazer companhia ao mais novo.

“Está tarde, Changkyun.” Jooheon respondeu. “Eu não vou deixar você andando sozinho por aí.”

“Eu sou só um pouco mais novo do que você, ok?” O garoto retrucou. “E eu sempre faço isso sozinho.”

“Bom, daqui para frente você não vai mais fazer essas coisas sozinho.” Jooheon falou, apertando de leve a mão de Changkyun. O aperto que ele recebeu de volta trouxe um sorriso aos seus lábios e covinhas às suas bochechas.

Naquele momento, os dois garotos pararam em frente a casa de Changkyun. O terreno era enorme, um jardim bem cuidado e a casa imponente e grande no centro. Tudo ali era silencioso e escuro, a casa branca escondida na escuridão da noite.

Jooheon não podia negar que ele estava surpreso com a casa de Changkyun. O fato do garoto passar pouco tempo ali tornava-se agora ainda mais estranho para ele, pois o lugar parecia excessivamente confortável.

Alheio aos devaneios do outro, Changkyun retirou do bolso do casaco um molho de chaves, abrindo o portão com agilidade. Jooheon estava pronto para voltar para sua própria casa quando a voz de Changkyun chamou sua atenção.

“Quer entrar?” Perguntou, abrindo mais o pequeno portão.

“Hum...” Jooheon começou, coçando a nuca envergonhado. “Não sei, Changkyun. Está tarde e eu não quero incomodar seus pais...”

“Eles não estão em casa.” Changkyun respondeu.

“Não?”

“Não.” Ele reforçou, aproximando-se e pegando a mão de Jooheon novamente. “Vem, vou fazer chá para a gente.”

Jooheon o seguiu pelo jardim arrumado, prestando atenção nas diversas flores que o adornavam. Logo, Changkyun tinha a porta da casa aberta, acendendo luzes e iluminando o espaço antes escurecido.

O interior da casa era tão incrível quanto o exterior. A decoração era clara e minimalista, dando ao cômodo um ar sofisticado e futurista. Uma grande escada levava ao segundo andar, e Jooheon só podia imaginar como o resto da casa era enquanto ele seguia Changkyun para a cozinha.

“Jasmim, frutas vermelhas ou cidreira?” Changkyun inquiriu, encarando pacotes de chá em suas mãos.

“Frutas vermelhas.” Jooheon disse enquanto o outro colocava água para ferver.

Changkyun estava de costas para si, encarando o fogão ao mesmo tempo que seus dedos tamborilavam na bancada da cozinha. Jooheon aproximou-se inseguro, já que diferentemente de antes, a cozinha era fortemente iluminada. O garoto enlaçou seus braços ao redor da cintura do mais baixo e pousou seu rosto no ombro de Changkyun, que respirou fundo, relaxando depois de longos segundos.

“Sua casa é legal.” Ele comentou em um sussurro. Changkyun assentiu de leve.

Jooheon, então, encostou seus lábios na pele exposta do pescoço de Changkyun, deixando beijos delicados ali. Ele foi criando uma trilha de beijos, subindo até o rosto do garoto onde pousou mais beijos em suas bochechas.

Assim Changkyun virou seu rosto e encontrou os lábios de Jooheon, beijando-o com carinho e calma. As línguas ainda se experimentavam com cautela, mas o beijo já tornava-se familiar entre eles. O mais novo, então, girou nos braços do outro, posicionando-se frente a frente a Jooheon. O desespero pelo outro agora estava presente, os dedos de Changkyun puxando de leve os fios coloridos de Jooheon.

Jooheon empurrou Changkyun contra a bancada da cozinha, pressionando ainda mais seus corpos juntos. Um pequeno gemido foi liberto por Changkyun, e Jooheon sorriu contra a boca do garoto, sua mão descendo no quadril-

A chaleira apitou. A chaleira apitou indicando a fervura da água.

Changkyun o empurrou para longe de seu corpo, focando sua atenção no chá que preparava. Ele parecia também estar querendo esconder o rubor em seu rosto. Jooheon sorriu e recostou-se na bancada, observando o perfil silencioso de Changkyun.

“Onde seus pais estão?” Jooheon resolveu perguntar.

“Viajando a trabalho.” Changkyun respondeu, enchendo duas xícaras com a água quente.

O garoto colocou os sachês de chá nas canecas, entregando uma delas a Jooheon, que observou a água tornando-se vermelha aos poucos. Ele esquentou suas mãos contra a caneca, vez ou outra bicando o líquido.

“Você quer açúcar?” Changkyun perguntou, bebendo seu chá de cidreira. “Eu tomo sem, então esqueci de oferecer...”

“Aceito.” Jooheon respondeu.

Changkyun afastou-se e pegou o pote de açúcar, entregando-o a Jooheon, que colocou um cubo dentro de sua xícara. Ele sentiu os olhos de Changkyun sobre si e sorriu, escondendo seu sorriso na caneca.

“Vamos para meu quarto?” Changkyun convidou.

Jooheon sabia que ele devia negar, sabia que ele devia voltar para casa, mas ele rapidamente assentiu. O sorriso que ele recebeu de Changkyun valeu a pena.

O menino saiu da cozinha, e Jooheon o seguiu, tomando cuidado para não derramar chá no chão claro e limpo. Eles subiram a escada em silêncio, Jooheon observando a casa, seus lustres grandes e decorações raras. Changkyun o guiou para uma porta em um corredor isolado, abrindo-a sem hesitar.

O quarto de Changkyun era totalmente diferente do resto da casa. Enquanto que a casa era simples e sofisticada, o quarto do garoto era sobre excesso e excentricidade. A decoração era mais escura, as paredes pintadas em azul marinho e os móveis em madeira escura. Havia livros espahados sobre a cama arrumada e posters de Pulp Fiction e Supernatural nas paredes.

Changkyun sentou-se na cama rapidamente, bebendo seu chá e observando Jooheon. O que chamou a atenção do mais velho, no entanto, foi o grande recipiente de vidro perto da janela. Ele aproximou-se receoso, mas deixando a curiosidade tomar conta de si.

Meticulosamente arrumados dentro do recipiente haviam diversos pedaços de troncos de árvores e folhagens. Jooheon não entendia qual era o propósito daquilo até que ele viu o lagarto se movendo preguiçosamente entre os troncos. O lagarto longo de pele amarelada e preta, sua língua azul aparecendo vez ou outra.

O grito que Jooheon produziu imediatamente arrancou risadas de Changkyun, que se aproximou do outro. Jooheon segurava seu peito, tentando acalmar seu coração acelerado.

“Agora você já conhece o Leo.” Changkyun disse ainda rindo, pousando suas mãos nos ombros de Jooheon.

“Meu deus!” Jooheon respondeu. “Eu quase derramei esse chá!”

“Mas não derramou.” Changkyun simplesmente respondeu, empurrando Jooheon de leve para perto do recipiente de novo. “Vamos, você vai conhecer ele propriamente agora.”

“Não!” Ele protestou. “Eu não vou chegar perto dele de novo!”

Mas Changkyun já estava ao lado do aquário, segurando a mão de Jooheon fortemente na sua. Com sua mão livre, ele pegou o lagarto, que subiu calmamente em seu antebraço. Jooheon gemeu em medo, tentando sair de perto.

“Jooheon, Leo.” Changkyun disse, apresentando os dois. “Leo, Jooheon.”

“Coloca ele de volta lá, Changkyun.” Jooheon pediu com a voz chorosa.

“Ele é fofo, não é, Leo?” O garoto conversou com o lagarto. Jooheon ficaria constrangido, mas ele só conseguia focar sua atenção nos olhos pretos e na língua azulada.

Felizmente, Changkyun colocou Leo de volta em seu lugar, o lagarto escondeu-se nos troncos. Os dois garotos voltaram para a cama de casal de Changkyun, tomando chá em silêncio e trocando olhares discretos.

“Porque não um cachorro? Ou um gato?” Jooheon perguntou.

“Eu também tenho um cachorro.” Changkyun deu de ombros. “Mas eu gosto de lagartos.”

“Você é estranho.”

“Ainda assim você gosta de mim.” Changkyun respondeu, sorrindo e piscando um olho.

Jooheon riu de leve, desacostumado com esse novo Changkyun. Ele colocou sua caneca vazia sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, observando Changkyun fazer o mesmo logo depois.

Em um instante Changkyun estava sobre seu colo, pousando seus lábios quentes sobre os seus. Jooheon apertou as coxas de Changkyun por instinto, arrancando um pequeno gemido do outro garoto. Beijar Changkyun era maravilhoso para Jooheon, os lábios do garoto sempre inovadores e ansiosos.

“Eu amo te beijar.” Changkyun sussurrou sobre seus lábios, sua respiração ofegante.

“Porque não fez isso antes então?” Ele perguntou no mesmo tom de voz.

“Eu estava fugindo dos meus sentimentos.” Changkyun respondeu, libertando um pequeno sorriso.

Ao invés de responder, Jooheon beijou o outro mais uma vez, provando tudo que Changkyun era. E ele era entorpecente.

“Eu devia voltar para casa.” Jooheon disse as palavras com dificuldade.

“Passe a noite.” Changkyun respondeu rapidamente.      

“Eu não devia...”

“Shh, fica comigo.” Changkyun falou, roçando seus lábios nos de Jooheon, e era difícil dizer ‘não’.

“Amanhã é quarta, a gente tem aula.” Ele retrucou, tentando usar a razão, mas seus olhos estavam fechados e seus sentidos aflorados.

“Vamos faltar juntos...” O menino falou novamente, os lábios agora em seu pescoço, beijando com força, chupando de leve.

“Ok...” Jooheon respondeu rápido demais, e Changkyun riu contra sua pele. “Eu fico.”

Assim, Jooheon empurrou Changkyun contra a cama, ficando por cima do garoto. Ele encarava o outro profundamente, uma perna entre as de Changkyun, pressionada contra o volume que se formava no jeans.

Os cabelos do mais novo estavam bagunçados sobre as cobertas, e a luz do abajur iluminava seu rosto sem uniformidade. Suas bochechas estavam coradas, e ele mordia seu lábio inferior, não desviando seu olhos de Jooheon.

Ele era tão bonito, e Jooheon só queria bagunçá-lo ainda mais.

Ele aproximou seu rosto e beijou os lábios vermelhos e inchados, encontrando a língua do garoto, que provocava a sua em cada movimento. Changkyun agora gemia sempre que Jooheon deixava suas mãos explorarem seu corpo, e aquilo só o deixava mais sedento pelo outro.

“Você acha que a gente está indo rápido demais?” Jooheon perguntou sem fôlego.

“Talvez.”

Jooheon tentou se afastar do corpo quente de Changkyun, mas o garoto colocou suas mãos em seu pescoço, trazendo-o para perto de novo.

“Não.” Ele começou, impedindo que Jooheon saísse dali. “Me beija, eu não me importo de estar indo rápido demais.”

Jooheon estava feliz em fazer o que lhe foi pedido, selando os lábios e os corpos mais uma vez. Changkyun brincava com os cabelos curtos em sua nuca, suspirando contra sua boca. E tudo aquilo era sexy demais para Jooheon.

Seus quadris entraram em contato quando Jooheon marcava o pescoço alvo de Changkyun, e os garotos gemeram baixo por causa daquele prazer. Jooheon continuou a baixar seus quadris ao mesmo tempo que Changkyun subia os seus, criando um atrito maravilhoso.

Changkyun sabia que se Jooheon continuasse com aqueles movimentos, ele gozaria a qualquer momento, estupidamente rápido. Mas a maneira que Jooheon lhe beijava e lhe tocava era capaz de colocá-lo no limite.

“Cha-changkyun...” A forma como seu nome saía dos lábios do outro era perfeita e inoportuna. “Eu não consigo me segurar por muito tempo.”

“Ok, estou no limite também.” Changkyun respondeu, feliz por não ser o único excitado ali.

Entre beijos e toques, os movimentos de seus quadris tornaram-se erráticos, os jeans não sendo capazes de atrapalhar o prazer que sentiam. Changkyun alcançou seu ápice antes, um gemido silencioso sendo liberto enquanto seu corpo ficava mais fluido. Jooheon o seguiu logo depois, e os garotos aos poucos sentiram o desconforto em suas calças.

Jooheon o beijou languidamente, deitando ao seu lado na cama e tentando regularizar sua respiração. Changkyun o observou por longos segundos, fixando seus olhos no teto logo depois.

“Isso foi bom.” Comentou.

“É...” Jooheon concordou, tampando seu rosto com as mãos. “Mas eu estou constrangido.”

“Se serve de consolo... Eu nunca fiz algo desse tipo com ninguém.” Changkyun disse, ignorando seu próprio constrangimento.

“Eu também não.” O outro confessou.

“Eu me sinto nojento.” Changkyun disse, apontando para as próprias calças.

Ele levantou-se e abriu o armário, procurando por roupas confortáveis. Jooheon observava o garoto como sempre fazia, descobrindo novas belezas, estudando aquilo que ele já conhecia. Ele se sentia tão sortudo.

“Aqui, Jooheon.” Changkyun falou, entregando-lhe diversas coisas. “Tome um banho no meu banheiro e vista esse pijama depois.”

“E você?” Ele perguntou, abraçando os tecidos contra seu peito. “Não quer tomar junto?”

“Eu vou usar o banheiro dos meus pais.” Changkyun riu.

Jooheon fingiu estar triste, e Changkyun riu mais, depositando um pequeno beijo sobre seus lábios e saindo do quarto, sua risada morrendo aos poucos.

Jooheon sorriu e fungou os tecidos que ainda abraçava.

**~*~**

Quando Jooheon voltou ao quarto de Changkyun, o garoto já estava sentado na cama, vestido em um pijama de cachorros e com um notebook sobre seu colo. Changkyun sorriu docemente para ele, batendo no espaço ao seu lado na cama.

“Eu deixei minhas roupas no banheiro. Algum problema?” Jooheon disse, aproximando-se e sentando-se ao lado do garoto.

“Sem problemas.”

Jooheon observou a tela do notebook curioso, percebendo que Changkyun observa os cartazes que a Netflix dispõe para ele.

“Eu não estou com sono ainda, então a gente podia assistir algo?” Changkyun sorriu inseguro. “Quero dizer, se você quiser dormir a gente pode-“

Jooheon o interrompe com um selinho.

“Assistir algo parece legal.” Jooheon confirmou. “O que você tem em mente?”

“Twin Peaks!” Changkyun respondeu sem hesitar. “Eu quero assistir há séculos!”

“Então vamos assistir.”

“Eu amo o Lynch.” Changkyun comentou, olhos presos na tela do notebook. “Você quer algo para comer? Pipoca?”

“Não, estou bem.”

Em pouco tempo o primeiro episódio da série começou enquanto os garotos tentavam ficar mais confortáveis. No fim, Jooheon enlaçou a cintura de Changkyun, que pousou sua cabeça em seu ombro. O computador estava sobre suas pernas enlaçadas, e o calor compartilhado era bom.

Eles assistiam em silêncio, pequenos toques e olhares sendo trocados ao mesmo tempo que prestavam atenção na série. Nos vinte minutos do segundo episódio que assistiam, Jooheon resolveu perguntar a pergunta que rondava sua mente, aquela questão que ele ainda não entendia.

“Changkyun?”

“Hm?”

“Porque você foge tanto de casa?” Jooheon perguntou de uma vez, todas as palavras claras e audíveis.

“Como assim, Jooheon?” Changkyun fingiu não entender.

“Você sabe o que quero dizer.” Ele continuou, olhos presos no agente do FBI, Dale Cooper. “Você trabalha nos fins de semana, mas acho que não faz isso pelo salário do café, certo? Você passa tempo demais na escola e sai a noite pela cidade. Você só dorme aqui.”

Changkyun suspirou alto e mexeu seu corpo levemente. Jooheon perguntou-se se ele tinha acertado um ponto fraco.

E então, Changkyun pausou o episódio, saindo dos braços de Jooheon. Ele se sentou e encarou o outro longamente no silêncio.

“Você realmente quer saber sobre meu drama familiar chato?” Changkyun perguntou por fim, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

“Eu quero saber tudo sobre você.” Jooheon disse. “...Se você quiser me contar.”

“Ugh.” Changkyun falou, distorcendo seu rosto em uma expressão de nojo. “Enfim. Eu passo pouco tempo aqui basicamente porque odeio essa casa.”

Jooheon esperou o outro elaborar. Era claro que não era só sobre aquilo.

“Bom, não a casa em si, mas o que ela representa.” Ele continuou. “Quem mora aqui... No fim, eu odeio meus pais. E quero ficar longe deles. As coisas entre nós são complicadas, sabe? Sim, eu tenho liberdade e faço o que quiser, mas tudo isso é temporário. Meus pais já planejaram meu futuro. O que vou fazer, quando vou fazer, como vou fazer... É uma merda. Eu só queria fazer música...” ele riu amargamente. “...e cantar.”

“Chang-“ Jooheon tentou interrompê-lo, culpado por trazer aquilo a tona.

“E também tem o fato de que eles não se importam. Com nada. Contanto que eu esteja vivo e preparado para seguir os passos de meu pai, eles estão felizes.”

“Me desculpa, Changkyun.”

“Você não tem que se desculpar, Jooheon.” Ele falou, sua voz passando de rígida para doce. “Você não fez nada de errado.”

“Mas...”

“Shh, vamos só terminar esse episódio, ok?” Changkyun sugeriu, colocando o braço de Jooheon de volta em sua cintura. “E então a gente dorme.”

O episódio, então, é reiniciado, e Jooheon tenta prestar atenção em tudo que acontecia na série complicada, mas sua cabeça continua a pensar sobre a relação de Changkyun com seus pais.

Sua mente está cheia de pensamentos e preocupações, mas a mão de Changkyun em sua nuca e o cheiro cítrico do garoto trazem o sono rapidamente a Jooheon, que não assiste os vinte minutos finais do episódio.

**~*~**

Jooheon acordou no dia seguinte após longas e ininterruptas horas de sono. As cortinas estavam fechadas, impedindo a entrada de luz, mas ainda assim alguns feixes iluminavam o quarto de maneira tênue.

Ele e Changkyun estavam debaixo das cobertas, pernas e braços enlaçados e rostos próximos. Jooheon sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao observar Changkyun dormindo, tão em paz e silenciosamente.

Jooheon aproximou-se com cuidado, pousando um pequeno beijo no nariz do menino. Changkyun franziu sua testa e seu nariz pelo contato, os olhos ainda fechados enquanto Jooheon ria de leve por causa da fofura do garoto.

“Bom dia.” Jooheon disse, a voz ainda rouca de sono.

“Bom dia.” Changkyun bocejou.

Changkyun coçou seus olhos, livrando-se do sono e movendo suas pernas por baixo da cobertas. Foi assim que o garoto percebeu que o desconforto no meio de suas pernas não iria embora tão cedo. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e o menino respirou fundo. Ele sabia que algum hormônio em seu corpo agora ria de sua desgraça. Tantos dias para aquilo acontecer, e Changkyun tinha que ficar excitado pela manhã logo quando Jooheon estava ao seu lado.

“Merda.” Ele murmurou, tentando sair da cama discretamente. “Eu só vou no banheiro...”

Mas os olhos de Jooheon eram espertos, e logo o mais velho percebeu o que acontecia ali. Ele sorriu malicioso, rapidamente pegando o pulso de Changkyun e o jogando de volta na cama.

“Deixa eu cuidar disso.” Ele sussurrou contra o pescoço do menino.

“Jooheon, não precisa.” Changkyun tentou empurrar o outro para longe, mas suas mãos não faziam tanta força.

“Shh, eu quero tentar algo.” Jooheon respondeu, posicionando-se por cima de Changkyun, ainda beijando seu pescoço.

“Ok...” Ele aceitou, respiração já presa em sua garganta. Os lábios de Jooheon simplesmente sabiam onde pressionar.

As mãos de Jooheon apertavam de leve os quadris de Changkyun, brincando entre a barra da calça e da camisa. Changkyun suspirava toda vez que os dedos longos de Jooheon encontravam sua pele, provocando vez ou outra.

Changkyun só queria que Jooheon andasse logo, sua ereção matinal aos poucos se tornava dolorosa, e a única coisa que ele queria era atingir seu ápice. Mas o garoto se demorava na pele de seu pescoço, beijando de leve, lânguido como a manhã.

“Jooheon... Por favor.” Changkyun pediu, enterrando sua cabeça nos travesseiros macios enquanto levantava seus quadris no ar, procurando por qualquer contato.

“Você já está implorando?” Jooheon riu nasalmente.

Apesar da provocação, no segundo seguinte Jooheon descia em seu corpo, mantendo um contato visual constante com o outro garoto. Ele brincou mais com a barra da calça de Changkyun enquanto lambia seus lábios cheios, fazendo com que o mais novo entendesse o que Jooheon tinha em mente.

A ideia era excitante, mas Changkyun tinha medo de tamanha exposição. Ninguém o tinha visto daquela maneira antes, e Changkyun não sabia dizer se o peso em seu estômago era por medo ou excitação.

“Ok?” Jooheon perguntou.

“Ok.” Ele confirmou.

E, então, Jooheon baixou sua calça e cueca de uma só vez, libertando sua ereção. Changkyun gemeu, o ar frio entrando em contato com o membro quente.

“Eu nunca fiz isso antes.” Jooheon disse, um vermelho forte adornando suas bochechas.

“Tudo bem.” Changkyun respondeu. “Eu não tenho nada para comparar também.”

Respirando fundo, Jooheon lambeu de leve o membro do garoto, fazendo Changkyun estremecer com a sensibilidade. Ter uma língua ali era totalmente diferente do que sua própria mão, Changkyun já estava deixando sua vergonha de lado e focando-se no prazer.

Foi quando Jooheon deixou de lamber e passou a chupar que os gemidos do mais novo tornaram-se mais frequentes e altos. Ele não sabia quanto tempo aguentaria, mas a falta de palavras no quarto o deixava desconfortável e constrangido.

“Giving me head on the unmade bed?” Changkyun referenciou a música que os deixou mais próximos, enterrando seus dedos nos fios vermelhos.

“Cala a boca... por favor.” Jooheon afastou-se para dizer.

“Eu só queria descontrair o momento um _ah_!“ Changkyun começou, mas sua frase transformou-se em um gemido quando Jooheon começou a chupar com mais força e rapidez.

Changkyun se segurava para não empurrar seus quadris para dentro da boca do outro, porque o prazer da língua e dos lábios de Jooheon era grande demais. Ele olhou brevemente para o garoto e percebeu que Jooheon se masturbava, sua mão sumindo por dentro da calça emprestada.

E aquela visão era capaz de trazer o orgasmo a Changkyun.

Seus quadris subiram na cama, e Jooheon afastou-se, tossindo e engolindo com dificuldade o líquido em sua boca. Havia um pouco em sua bochecha esquerda, e Changkyun aproximou-se do garoto, puxando-o para um beijo e limpando seu rosto. Changkyun sentiu seu próprio gosto ao beijar Jooheon, um amargo desconhecido.

Jooheon ainda precisava terminar, então Changkyun envolveu o membro do outro em sua mão, movimentando-a com praticidade. Eles se beijavam enquanto Jooheon movia seus quadris, procurando seu próprio orgasmo.

Em poucos segundos, o branco estava na mão de Changkyun e na calça de pijama. Ele limpou sua mão rapidamente, trazendo Jooheon para mais um beijo.

“Eu sujei outra calça.” Ele disse sobre os lábios de Changkyun, sorrindo envergonhado.

“Não se preocupe.”

Os dois meninos deitaram na cama novamente, sobre as cobertas bagunçadas e quentes. Suas respirações voltavam ao normal aos poucos, seus dedos enlaçados entre seus corpos.

“Você está com fome?” Changkyun perguntou, sentando-se.

“Sim.” Jooheon respondeu prontamente.

“Então que tal um café da manhã às...” ele checou o horário em seu celular. “duas da tarde?”

“Fechado.”

Changkyun levantou-se da cama em um pulo, espreguiçando-se longa e preguiçosamente. Jooheon olhou para as costas do garoto e sentiu uma onda de afeição tomar conta de seu corpo, vísceras revirando-se como se brincassem de pular corda.

E naquele momento, Jooheon só queria abraçar Changkyun e dizer que ele era lindo, que ele era seu, que tudo iria dar certo. Jooheon queria cantar para o menino e ver seu sorriso. Jooheon queria enchê-lo de beijos e de palavras belas. Jooheon queria faltar aulas com ele, assistir Twin Peaks durante a madrugada e acordar às duas da tarde.

Jooheon queria tudo com Changkyun ao seu lado.

E ele começou a falar antes que sua razão o parasse.

“Changkyun?” Ele chamou, ainda deitado na cama, seus antebraços sustentando seu peso.

“Hm?”

“Eu sei que essa pergunta é uma merda e pode acabar cagando com tudo, mas...” Ele respirou profundamente.

“Você quer saber o que a gente é?” Changkyun completou seus pensamentos.

“Aham.”

“Eu não sei, Jooheon.” Changkyun falou, voltando a se sentar na cama. “Mas eu quero que essas últimas horas se repitam mil vezes, de mil maneiras.”

E ele terminou suas palavras com um beijo leve nos lábios de Jooheon. Changkyun sorriu. Jooheon sorriu.

“Então eu posso te chamar de ‘meu’?” Jooheon perguntou, afastando mechas acinzentadas da testa do garoto.

“Aham.” Changkyun respondeu. “E você também é meu.”

Eles se beijaram mais uma vez, experimentando os lábios que dali para frente podiam ser chamados de seus. Ambos os garotos sorriam durante o beijo, felizes por tudo ter dado certo no fim, entre sustos de Jooheon e poucas palavras de Changkyun.

Jooheon e Changkyun pareciam ser a contradição perfeita. Talvez fossem. Talvez não fossem.

Não era possível dizer, mas entre os dois jovens garotos aquilo não importava. Tudo o que importava era o outro.

“Vamos tomar esse café da manhã.” Jooheon disse sorrindo.

**Author's Note:**

> A música é de novo Chelsea Hotel, Leonard Cohen ♥  
> Para assistir Jooheon levando mil sustos em uma casa abandonada assistam o episódio 5 de DeokspatchX "Real men". É uma terapia do riso, sério.
> 
> P.S.: eu só queria ter uma desculpa para usar "i am what i am" no meio disso :P


End file.
